


Desolation Comes Upon the Sky

by blackrose_17



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo Stories [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Torchwood
Genre: BAMF Ianto, Badass Ianto Jones, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Gwen Cooper Bashing, Ianto Jones & Toshiko Sato Friendship, Ianto Jones-Centric, M/M, Multi, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Under the Master's rule, the world has begun to burn Torchwood Three finds themselves rescued by former teammate Ianto Jones. Now they must work together with the world's heroes while one of their own seeks to get what they want even if it means turning on the others.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, James "Bucky" Barnes/Ianto Jones, James "Bucky" Barnes/Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Martha Jones/Thomas Milligan, Natasha Romanov/Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper/John Hart, Pepper Potts/Donna Noble, Rhys Williams/Maria Hill, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Desolation Comes Upon the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another one for my h/c bingo card I am trying to finish as many as I can before the deadline. I have had this story sitting in my WIP folder for ages. It doesn't paint Gwen in the best of lights and if you are a fan of hers then this story isn't for you. I hope to have the three other chapters up before or on Jan 5th. 
> 
> I was listening to I See Fire from the Hobbit soundtrack when I wrote this and that is where the title comes from.   
> This chapter was written using the wild card prompt rebellion.

The world had gone to hell and that was an understatement. The Master ruled and he reviled in the destruction Owen Harper knew that the only reason he, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper and Rhys Williams were alive was because of Ianto Jones. Ianto, who just happened to be the son of SHIELD Agent Phil Coulson one of the biggest badasses to live and if that wasn’t enough he was also the godson of Nick Fury the badass of all badass.

The thing was Ianto didn't have to save them not after Gwen had led a witch hunt that had Ianto leaving Torchwood instead of staying and taking her abuse.

"Ianto?" Out of all of them, Tosh had taken Ianto's leaving the hardest. She understood what he had gone through when she had brought Mary into the Hub, she had been used by someone she loved and faced Gwen when she thought of her as a threat. She had truly regretted how she had treated Ianto and stayed silent as Ianto was pushed aside and forgotten until someone wanted coffee, something to eat or a file that they couldn't bother to go looking for. She hadn't been the only one surprised when Ianto hadn't returned after his suspension.

Gwen and Owen had tried to play it off like it was no big deal that they could get along without Ianto but the hub was soon covered in take away and garbage, no one could find anything that they were looking for and no place could match Ianto's coffee. In losing Ianto Jones they had lost the backbone of Torchwood Three the silent support that kept it running.

It had taken a moment for the remaining Torchwood Three members to realize that the man standing before them dressed in a black leather looking like catsuit that clung to his body, a thigh holster on his left leg that Owen and Tosh were sure if Jack saw him dressed like that would have him drooling. Ianto was an imposing figure and that was before adding in the two guns in his hands.

"Hello everyone. I would take the time to catch up but we need to get moving. Saxon has a kill order out on you." Ianto wasn't sure how he felt about seeing his former teammates again and Agent Coulson had even offered to let him stand down and while Ianto had considered it he couldn't find it in him saying no. It was better to have someone who knew them to deal with them they didn't have time for Gwen to demand answers not with Saxon gunning for them.

"What but why!?" Gwen found herself demanding unable to help herself. She didn't know if she could trust Ianto not after he left them, not after he hide Lisa.

_'Or you're jealous because even after he left Jack never took you to his bed.'_ A voice that sounded a lot like Owen mocked her.

Gwen refused to admit that she had ever felt any jealousy towards Ianto Jones and his past relationship, not that it was a relationship that he had with Jack, and Gwen liked the attention she got from Jack. And she felt threatened over Jack's attention towards Ianto. She had been happy that Jack informed them that Ianto wasn't returning a feeling she kept to herself as she saw the pain in Jack's eyes. That didn't stop her from trying though she tried to get Jack into her bed to act on the sexual tension and the feelings between them only for him to turn her down.

_"You are special to me Gwen. And I love you like I love Owen and Tosh but there is a reason that I keep telling you not to let things drift with Rhys. I am not your Prince Charming, I am not the brave knight that is going to whisk you away. There is no us Gwen and there will never be. It just hurts too much when I lose them and I will. So don't waste your life on a dream no a fantasy that will never be." Jack told her before he pressed a kiss on Gwen's forehead and sent her on her way._

It hadn't been easy to let Jack go and part of her hadn't she loves Rhys but not in the way she loves Jack and part of her wondered if she should let Rhys go and find someone who loves him the way he deserves to be loved and then another part of her didn't want to let him go because at least she knew at the end of the day she had someone to come home to someone who would hold her. Even if right now her and Rhys' relationship was on the rocks she still cared about him which is why she had wanted him safe and sound in the Hub. It had left her numb when she thought he had been killed. Some of that numbness retreated when she saw him with Ianto until jealousy reared its ugly head.

The redhead woman who was with Ianto who screamed danger looked completely unimpressed with Gwen and her demand as she stalked towards her. "Listen up and listen up good because I will only tell you this once you will either come with us willingly and quietly or I will knock you out and that is not a threat that is a promise." She informed Gwen in a tone of voice as if they were discussing the weather.

"You wouldn't dare! My team wouldn't let you put a finger on me." Gwen bluffed.

"Don't bet on that Gwen," Owen spoke up.

"Owen!"

Owen rolled his eyes at the betrayed look Gwen shot him. "Seriously Gwen if it is our lives versus your need for answers then I am choosing my life as well as Tosh and even yours over your needed to know everything. Tosh and I told you that Saxon wasn't to be trusted but you throw a tantrum when we didn't jump at your orders." Owen had grown very sick and tired of Gwen thinking she was in charge of the team when it should have been either him or Tosh as they were the longest one's server with Jack. _'Of course, she was the first one to know Jack's little secret.'_ A bitter part of Owen was still stinging from the hurt that Jack had trusted Gwen with his secret and not him or Tosh.

"Gwen! That is enough. Andy and I were there in Cardiff we watched as Saxon unleashed that Rift or whatever it was we watched helplessly as Cardiff our home was destroyed by some kind of storm made up of energy the only reason we along with Kathy Swanson are still alive is that Ianto came for us. So if you can't trust him you can trust me." Rhys pleaded with Gwen.

"Again come willingly or don't but we will place all our lives in jeopardy for one who can't do as she is asked. Natasha doesn't make ideal threats." Ianto warned Gwen.

Gwen knew when she was outvoted and she didn't like it at all. "I would like it on record that I am firmly against this."

"Yeah, yeah we get it just get moving Cooper. Or I will toss you over my shoulder and carry you." Owen growled.

Gwen knew from the look in Owen's eyes that he was serious and one glance around proved that no one would be coming to her aid. "Fine!"

Natasha muttered something under her breath as she watched the self-appointed leader of Torchwood Three stalk onto the Quinn Jet that was waiting for them. "She is going to be trouble."

Next to her Clint nodded his agreement. "We will have to keep a close eye on her." She was trouble and the last thing that they needed right now was trouble not with Saxon of the Master as he was calling himself was hunting for them.

"If she proves to be a threat I will deal with her," Natasha vowed and she would do it without hesitation.

* * *

Earth had gone to hell and that was putting it nicely. What was left of SHIELD and Torchwood had banded together to try and help as many people as they could.

Toshiko was their eyes and ears when someone was out on a mission be it trying to save someone, food runs or taking down an enemy agent she was there with the help of JARVIS.

Tony Stark of all people showed up one day at the remains of the Helicarrier to offer than a place to set up base. His armours were one of the few things that could stand up to the Toclafane they made it clear that they disliked the armours after they injured a few of them.

Tony soon became a big part of the rebellion with his Iron Man suits offering protection and his weapons doing damage to the Toclafane, it gave them extra protection.

Ianto was thankful for Pepper Potts she helped him run and organize everything and after dealing with Tony Stark Gwen Cooper was no match for her. It was a thing of beauty of watching her lay the law down.

“I don’t get it why are we following him?!” Gwen snarled she was pretty pissed off Rhys still refused to talk to her and he had even gone as far as to tell her that maybe they weren’t meant to be added to the way that everyone was looking to Ianto to lead them when it should have been her she was Jack’s second in command, she had known more about Jack than anyone else, _‘Me and not his little bed warmer.’_

“Get over it Gwen you are the only one questioning why Ianto is in charge and tea-boy has more than proved himself.” Owen drawled out he knew that Gwen was jealous and angry and she was lashing out at the someone she saw beneath her.

There was no question about it Ianto Jones was in charge, something that surprised the young man when both his father and godfather didn’t want the job.

Fury could see the uncertainty in his godson's eyes and moved to place a hand on his shoulder, “This is a whole new world of crazy. I can deal with normal crazy but a psycho alien bent on destroying all of humanity and taking over the universe that is something out of my league but not for you Ianto and I will happily follow you.”

Ianto didn’t know what to say as his father moved to stand next to Fury.

“Nick is right we are not the right ones to handle or lead during this but you are. You have our full support backing you.” Phil informed.

“You have my support as well,” Tosh spoke from her spot at Mainframe a soft smile on her face.

“You know where mine is,” Natasha added from her spot beside Tosh and that made Ianto smile Natasha had taken to Tosh almost from the moment they met she was fond of the shy tech genius and Ianto was happy for them Ianto found that they were a good fit for one another.

"Anyone who makes amazing coffee during hell on earth has my loyalty." Tony winked at Ianto as he took a sip of said coffee.

Saying nothing Ianto's silent shadow stepped protectively in front of Ianto and the look in his eyes engulfed Gwen in pure ice.

It drove Gwen insane that Ianto had found the Winter Solider of all people and the legendary assassin had pleaded his loyalty to the Welshman and nothing would sway him from his side.

_'Just wait once I save Jack, I will prove that I am the best of you all here and take my rightful place back not only as Jack's second in command but in his bed and then you Ianto Jones will be forgotten by everyone once again.'_ Gwen silently vowed. _'Once Jack was back with me he would see how useless Ianto really was and then everything would be back to the way it was meant to be. The Master promised me.'_ No one noticed Gwen's hand tapping against her leg.

No one but the Winter Soldier who watched her with cold eyes, she was a threat and he would deal with her when the time comes.


End file.
